The Reason
by xx.Brooklyn.xx
Summary: Jesse give Rachel a reason to forgive him. St Berry.


This is my own little St Berry moment that I just had to write when I heard the song because it's perfect (in my opinion) for Jesse to sing to Rachel anyway hope you guys like it.

Disclaimer: I do not own Glee (if I did St. Berry would be a definite) or The Reason by Hoobastank

…...

She sat, waiting, wondering why she had even agreed to come here in the first place. That's how the whole situation began, she trusted him with something so fragile and he broke it. He shattered her heart just like the egg he broke on her head. Everyone one in glee would kill her if they found out she had agreed to meet up with him but there had been something in his eye's when he broke the egg on her head that screamed regret. She knew she was being undeniably naïve and once again trusting but this is who she is. She's Rachel Berry and she's too soft, too trusting, too forgiving and that was her down fall.

Hearing a set of footsteps approaching she looked up to be met with the hauntingly beautiful eye's of Jesse St James. She looked over him to see him dressed in his usual attire of black and found her deep blue summer dress to stand out greatly in the dim, quiet music store. She supposed it was very dramatic of them to meet in the place where they had first met, had first sang together. She remembered his soft, smooth voice flowing over her skin like gentle waves. She looked at him with curiosity etched across her features while she waited for his reason of bringing her there. She had over time forgiven him but in a way she hadn't. She understood the why but want she didn't understand was why he would admit his feelings while breaking her. Although she still had not come to the conclusion of the sincerity of his proclamation of love.

"I know saying sorry is stupid and worthless because what I did was unforgivable but I can't end us like this I can't leave here feeling like I do. You have to know that though intentions may not have been true my feelings for you were. Rachel, I loved you, hell I love you know and no matter how hard I tried to block it out to stop myself from falling I couldn't and I fell so hard that I couldn't let it happen I had to shut everything off and revert back to the real reason. I just….am rambling. I want to play you something?"

Rachel listened with bated breath as he talked and felt a surge of something in her chest that she refused to acknowledge. She nodded her head and watched as he approached the piano with a grace only he could possess. She watched as he started to play his fingers flowing smoothly across the keys. She watched him raise his head and his eye's connected to hers before he opened his mouth and began to sing.

I'm not a perfect person

There's many things I wish I didn't do

But I continue learning

I never meant to do those things to you

And so I have to say before I go

That I just want you to know

I've found a reason for me

To change who I used to be

A reason to start over new

and the reason is you

I'm sorry that I hurt you

It's something I must live with everyday

And all the pain I put you through

I wish that I could take it all away

And be the one who catches all your tears

That's why I need you to hear

I've found a reason for me

To change who I used to be

A reason to start over new

and the reason is You

and the reason is You [x3]

I'm not a perfect person

I never meant to do those things to you

And so I have to say before I go

That I just want you to know

I've found a reason for me

To change who I used to be

A reason to start over new

and the reason is you

I've found a reason to show

A side of me you didn't know

A reason for all that I do

And the reason is you

She felt all her emotions pile up inside her, all her wall's and defences crumbled. All she could feel, think, see was Jesse. She got up slowly from her seat and approached him sitting down on the piano bench next to him.

"You're really sorry? You'll never do it again?" she whispered voicing her insecurities.

"Breaking up with you, hurting you that's my biggest regret and if you give me the chance I plan to spend the rest of my life making it up to you" he spoke in a tone similar to hers as he took her small hands and threaded their fingers together.

It only took a moment before she made up her mind, she knew it was rash and she could be setting herself up for a even bigger fall but she done it anyway. She leaned forward and pressed her lips softly against his. His taste, one she had missed greatly over the summer. She felt a wetness against her cheek and didn't know if it was his tears or hers. She knew it wouldn't be easy, that they had problems to work out and people who wouldn't understand them together. Wouldn't understand her loving him.

"I love you" he whispered against her lips. He did always have a funny way of reading her thoughts.

"I love you too" she whispered looking into his eye's and listening to his quiet laugh of relief. She felt a smile, the first real one in a long time light up her face and she knew they would be okay no matter what. Because he was Jesse St James and she was Rachel Berry and they belonged together.


End file.
